onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18/Story
Synopsis Only the Black Night mountain protected by the northern Dark Turtle is left, the final battle is to come. Origin Seimei is thinking to himself near the nether rift about Kuro Seimei and his plans. He subconsciously discovers that the rift between the mortal and spirit world has the power to subvert the order of Heaven and Earth. Only a powerful onmyouji like Abe no Seimei could achieve this. An ominous voice agrees with Seimei to get rid of his “dark side” and Seimei orders his Shikigami to lend him strength. Mt. Gloom Kagura, Hiromasa, Seimei, Kohkau and Yaobikuni arrive at The Balck Tortoise realm after discussing how three of the other realms were taken over by Kuro Seimei. Hiromasa believes Seimei proved himself trustworthy and is just about to reveal his knowledge of Kagura to Seimei when Kagura interrupts them. They don’t finish the conversation and move on. Seimei promises Yaobikuni to make her mortal again. Seimei and Kagura savour their memory on Mt Gloom, the first time they met. Suddenly a strange Kyuumei Neko attacks them. Whilst Seimei is worrying about the rapid spread of the netherforce, Yaobikuni offers to See the location of Dark Seimei. As a result of the over exertion of her powers, she ushers the reluctant Seimei, Kagura and Kohaku to go on with out her before it was too late. After they are out of sight, Yao bikuni reveals that her body is extremely powerful for her liking. Ootengu The group encounter Ootengu who finally reveals his and Kuro Seimei’s intentions by revenging against humans. Ootengu’s overwhelming nether force threatens to take over them but Kagura shields them shocking Hiromasa and Seimei. On top of that Kohaku transforms into the guardian spirit of Mt. Gloom, briefly stunning Ootengu. In his weakened state Seimei attacks. After his defeat, Hiromasa finishes Ootengu off. Dark Seimei As Seimei, Kagura, Kohaku and Hiromasa continue on, Seimei explains that they have arrived at the Netherworld gate; the same place Seimei and Kagura found themselves after their memory losses. Dark Seimei reveals himself taunting them and musing at his own victories. He injures Kagura, Kohaku and Hiromasa and continues to perform the World Upheaval Spell leaving Seimei in despair and helplessness. Merger Seimei wakes up in a dark place and sees his child self listening to his mother who was teaching him about the art of Onmyoudo. She expresses her concerns of his great power. She warns little Seimei to never try to change the natural order of the world. Seimei remembers the day he split him self into two people with the Onmyou Divisive Spell. Seimei discovers that Kuro Seimei grew from his despair and hatred. Upon rejecting Kuro Seimei’s offer, he stabs his hand into Seimei’s heart to devour his power. They are interrupted by Yao Bikuni which deeply angers Dark Seimei. Decisive Battle With Kuro Seimei distracted by his destruction spell, together Yaobikuni, Kagura, Kohaku, Hiromasa and Seimei finally attack Kuro Seimei. Afterward, Kuro Seimei admits his defeat and hold the World Upheaval spell no longer. He threatens them by taking Yao Bikuni and mentions “destiny of the two worlds” and “that tragedy.” Leaving the rest of them in shock and indignation, they are determined to save Yao Bikuni. Goal Meanwhile, Yao Bikuni explains to Kuro Seimei that his spell created a huge rift subverting the two worlds; and that the power source was using Kuro Seimei and wanted this rift. Dark Seimei cursed at the “snake” Orochi and Yao Bikuni explained that neither Seimei could be lost. Taking advantage of his rage, Yao Bikuni reveals her true motive from the start was to resurrect Orochi and offers an alliance with Kuro Seimei.